Sheeress of the Many Eyes
Moneylender, a bitter and paranoid archmage outcast from Sorcere by male wizards who feared her soaring power Sheeress of the Many Eyes: Female Drow Wiz15/Acm3; CR 19; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 18d4+18; hp 73; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 30 (touch 22, flat-footed 25); Base Atk +8; Grp +8; Atk +10 melee (1d6+2, Staff of Power); Full Atk +10/+5 melee (1d6+2, Staff of Power); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SQ Drow traits, SR 29; AL CE; SV Fort +14, Ref +18, Will +25; Str 10, Dex 21, Con 12, Int 28, Wis 22, Cha 24. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +8, Concentration +18, Decipher Script +6, Diplomacy +10, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +18, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +6, Listen +4, Profession (Moneylender) +15, Search +2, Sense Motive +8, Speak Language (Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Goblin, Netherese), Spellcraft +21, Spot +4. Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Staff, Craft Wondrous Item, Extend Spell, Negotiator, Persuasive, Persistent Spell, Scribe Scroll, Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Focus (Divination), Spell Focus (Evocation). Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 29. Summon Familiar. High Arcana: Arcane Fire, Mastery of Elements, Mastery of Shaping. Spell-like Abilities (as 18th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Wizard Spells Prepared (4/7/6/6/6/6/4/4/3/2; base DC = 19 + spell level, 20 + spell level for Divination, and Evocation spells; caster level 18th). Possessions: Spellbooks, Staff of Power, Amulet of Proof vs Detection and Location, Aquamarine of Spell Extending, Bone Bracers of the Death Deity, Boots of Tremorsense, Gloves of Dexterity +6, Lantern of Revealing, Mantle Stone of Vhyridaan, Mirror of Mental Prowess, Piwafwi of Charisma +6, Ring of Mind Shielding, Ring of Defense+5, Rod of Metamagic-Greater Quicken, Sheeress’ Robe, Tasmia’s Heart, Web Choker, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Unknown, Eyes: Unknown. Conversion Note: She is mentioned only as a female archmage in Menzoberranzan boxed set. Sources: Drow of the Underdark (2E), Menzoberranzan boxed set (2E), PHB 3.5, DMG 3.5, Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (3E), Magic of Faerun (3E), Player’s Guide to Faerun (3.5E), Races of Faerun (3E/3.5E), Underdark (3.5E), and Dragon #290. Piwafwi of Charisma: This black cloak grants its wearer a +10 competence bonus to Hide checks and gives a +2, +4, or +6 enhancement bonus to Charisma. Source: Created by Joseph Weber. Moderate Illusion and Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Eagle’s Splendor, Invisibility, Creator must be a Drow; Price 16,000 gp (+2), 31,000 gp (+4), 51,000 gp (+6); Weight 1 lb. Ring of Defense: This powerful ring offers continual magic protection in the form of a deflection bonus to AC and a resistance bonus to saving throws, from +1 to +5. Source: Dragon Magazine #290, Rogue’s Gallery: The Heroes of Decent into the Depths of the Earth by Paul Kidd (revised to 3.5 by Joseph Weber). Moderate Abjuration; CL 7th; Forge Ring, Resistance, Shield of Faith, Caster level must be three times that of the ring’s bonus; Price 3,500 gp (+1), 14,000 gp (+2), 31,500 gp (+3), 56,000 gp (+4), 87,500 gp (+5). Revision Note: Revision was addition of magic auras and adjustment of price. Sheeress’ Robe: This crimson silk robe is covered with a pattern of dark malevolent eyes staring off in all directions. This robe provides it wearer with a +6 enhancement bonus to Intelligence and Wisdom, a +8 armor bonus to Armor Class, a +10 competence bonus to Search and Spot checks, and the use of True Seeing once per day. Source: Created by Joseph Weber. Strong Divination, Conjuration, and Transmutation; CL 16th; Craft Wondrous Item, Fox’s Cunning, Mage Armor, Owl’s Wisdom, True Seeing; Price 323,300 gp; Weight 1 lb. Category:Drow Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Moneylenders